Justice League (DCX)
Justice league is a DCX comic book debuting in 2017, chronicling the adventures of the titular team after their creation at the Bizarro event. Members Founding Seven # Superman # Wonder Woman # Batman # The Flash # Green Lantern # Martian Manhunter # Shazam Additional Members * Guy Gardener (Founding, temporary) * Aquaman * Hawkman * Hawkgirl Story 2017 Trinity: 'In the pages of Superman (DCX) the dead body of general Zod is resurrected by Lex Luthor, who looks to rid the world of Superman. Looking not to re-create the carnage of Metropolis, Superman leads Bizarro into the middle of the country where he fights against both him and the Kryptonite-empowered Metallo. enable to take on both threats, he is badly beaten until Batman and Wonder Woman arrive. Both cannot see more damage done by Superman's hand, so they go to apprehend him, but when they realise he is a warrior of good, they help defeat and lock away Bizarro, not however without Metallo escaping. With wonder woman now back in the public and superman's reputation fixed, the three decide to stay together in times of need as the Justice league, with Batman buying an old manor to create the hall of justice, a symbol of hope. Superman would later spend his time away from the league travelling earth and beyond for other super powered individuals. '''Unite the Seven: '''Superman arrived with a new member of the league, The Flash, who wanted to call the team - the fabulous four', though the other members did not agree. Superman left Earth temporally to search for other super-powered threats (alongside traces of his own home world), leaving wonder woman, flash and batman to take on the Rogues, Flash's villains comprising of Trickster, Captain Cold, Heatwave and the escaped Weather Wizard. They took down the rogues, forming a strange team that would require training if they were to become a more effective unit. 2018 In the new year, the new Justice League faced another foe, the scientist Diana had previously fought. Now known as Giganta, the woman had become a giant, and had now blamed wonder woman for her condition. She tried to attack Metropolis, but the League stopped her. Unable to fully defeat her, the three were helped out by Guy Gardener, the Green Lantern of Earth. The stopped and reverted Giganta to her original size and locked her at the hall of justice. Guy was offered a place on the league, but he would not merge well with the team, with things becoming even more difficult with the return of Kal and new member Hal Jordan, also the green lantern of Earth. The two lanterns did not get along at all, and they fought over the title until they could come to an agreement, with Guy heading to Oa for further training and the two sharing the role alternatively. '''Invasion: Earth: '''The 'Justice league's biggest challenge however would come with the arrival of the first alien since Superman. Martian Manhunter, an alien shapeshifter who warned of the coming threat. The white martians of mars, a barbaric race of aliens hungry for a species to enslave and harvest for their goal of galaxy-wide expansion. They took this green alien back to the hall of justice for questioning, and within a matter of days the white martians did indeed invade. Meanwhile, in the last few months the hall of justice had recruited a few staff, including a few cleaners, one of whom was only a child who impressed Superman in the interview. '''War: '''The world was witnessing a full scale invasion of the white martians, and the league assembles to combat the army. Meanwhile, the child janitor at the hall breaks into the medical bay and talks to the now-woken Manhunter. Seeking guidance, the young boy confirms his name is Billy Batson, and he is the hero Shazam. Now too late to reveal his secret to the justice league, he helps manhunter out of his bed and asks for advise, not knowing if he is strong enough to survive the invaders. Back on the streets the flash and green lantern discover they make a great team, as batman searches for a tactic to defeat the overwhelming odds, pointing towards the mothership for answers. Clark and Diana head towards that way. At the hall, Manhunter reveals he could read the minds of everyone for the few days he was unconscious, and he knew of Billy's predicament. He knows about humanity, and the league, and he knows he has to help them. He gives Billy a pep-talk, and the two head out to help the team. The teen tians soon help with the fighting, defending the white house from invaders. With the white martians doing their research about Earth's heroes, they lure Wonder Woman and Superman into a trap, and while they are mighty in strength, both are able to be captured. All seems lost, when Shazam bursts into the ship, causing a distraction for manhunter to shift into the white martian and free the prisoners. 2019 '''Fear Event: ' '''Throne of Atlantis: 2020 2021 Category:DCX